The fastening of components and structures using cooperating threaded techniques is a standard methodology. Innovation in the art of threaded fastening continues as an active area. Conditions of high vibration, temperature cycling, cold flow, and creep are just a few environments which continually test the state-of-the art.
As plastic material is continually substituted into various applications because of desired weight reduction and other economic factors, improved methods of assuring secure fastening of plastic components without increased risk of breakage are sought. Plastics are notorious for premature failure due to overstress and long term stress cycling. This is particularly apparent with threaded plastics.